


The Power of Love

by FTropes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crossover, DADA Professor Geralt, Divination Professor Yennefer, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Geralt likes to speak in grunts, Geralt's thighs are its own character, Jaskier is the best, M/M, Marauders era, Power of Love saves the day, Romance, Seer Yennefer, Sirius Black agrees, Unnecessary Shirtless Scene, canon typical language, i love him so much, secret pining, seriously, trope bingo, we tried to sneak in as many tropes as we can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTropes/pseuds/FTropes
Summary: Yennefer was determined to avoid Geralt of Rivia. While they had met years ago, he certainly left things to be... desired. And now he was here, at Hogwarts, as the new DADA professor, along with his new 'partner', Jaskier. Not that she cared. But it seemed as if his presence is no mere coincidence, as new enemies seem to lurk in the shadows. Although, she had to admit, it would be nice if the witcher would stop suspecting her as the culprit. Tensions climb as the two navigate new enemies and definitely-not-there feelings.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndecidedWitcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecidedWitcher/gifts).



> UndecidedWitcher challenged me to a tropes bingo.
> 
> Prompts:  
> \- The Witcher in the Harry Potter Universe
> 
> Tropes:  
> \- Sharing a bed (pLaToNiCalLy ;) Only one bed, body heat, etc pretends like it’s No Big Deal  
> \- P r e t e n d i n g to date  
> \- Falls asleep in the hospital room when the other is hurt, pretends they didn’t visit. Except the nurses are gossips  
> \- Almost kissing interrupted by someone (Jaskier, let’s be honest)  
> \- Sparring. A gets knife to B’s throat. B kisses A. Uses the distraction to disarm them and win the fight  
> \- A is mind controlled and forced to fight B. B refuses to harm them  
> \- Bandaging each other’s wounds  
> \- The power of their LOOOOVE wins the day  
> \- Villain: “Shut up minion I do not have a crush on the hero!”  
> \- Enemies to lovers  
> \- Love interest doesn’t go for Geralt because they think he’s dating Jaskier
> 
> I tried to stay as close to the prompt as possible, but also, *c r e a t i v e l i s e n c e*
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Sirius watched lazily from the bench as the first years were sorted into their different houses. His dark eyes followed the tiny humans as they drowned underneath the sorting hat, before it flittered to the two new figures sitting at the teacher’s table. While the one male wore an outlandishly purple leather jacket over his narrow shoulders, his hair done in a stylish tousled way, the other man was the one who drew attention. His sheer size dwarfed the chair in which he sat. His long white hair might have suggested Malfoy, but the way the plain cotton shirt stretched indecently against his broad shoulders and the frankly delicious chest that poked through where he didn’t bother with the buttons spoke a different story. No Malfoy would ever lower themselves to ever wear something so scandalous and practical. And Sirius would never be drooling over a Malfoy. Sirius sighed as he imagined just how the man’s thick thighs might look in, what Sirius thinks might be, very tight leather pants.  
Remus bumped his shoulder into his and Sirius had to wonder how many times his Moony had tried to catch his attention while he was drooling over the new staff member.  
“Are you done undressing the new professor with your eyes?” Remus whispered into his ear, sending a rush of warmth over Sirius’s neck and cheeks.  
It might have been embarrassment at being caught, although Sirius didn’t really do embarrassed anymore. Or it could have been at the werewolf’s proximity and Sirius had to take a moment to keep his thoughts from a whole other sinkhole at what could happen if he turned his face. just. so.  
“Look at him Moony!” Sirius grinned, turning to face one of his best friends. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t take a bite of that if you could.”  
Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly, although the slight tick in his jaw might have told another story.  
“He isn’t an hors d'oeuvre for you to enjoy, Padfoot.”  
“Are you saying he isn’t a snack Moony?” James’ voice came from across the table where he sat next to Lily. No longer pining but able to call her his girlfriend. Sirius grinned at this. Go get ‘em Jamesie-boy, he thought.  
Remus blushed prettily. The rosy pink standing in stark contrast to his pale English skin. Sirius had to swallow hard at the sight.  
He leaned his head closer to his Moony’s ear and whispered, “Don’t worry, Moony darling. He might be a snack, but you’re a full course meal.”  
Remus spluttered and coughed. He was saved from responding by Dumbledore standing up and quieting the Great Hall.  
“Welcome back to Hogwarts! I trust that you all had a fabulous summer and are all well rested for the upcoming year. I would like to introduce two new staff members. This is Geralt of Rivia, but I am sure he would allow you to call him Professor Geralt. He will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Next to him is Professor Jaskier who will be assisting him in his classes. I trust that you will give them both a warm welcome.”  
“Since when do we have a DADA teacher’s assistant?” Peter’s voice squeaked from the other side of James.  
“Bet you 10 galleons they’re shagging.” A mischievous grin started to slide onto James face, but was quickly thwarted by the beautiful red head next to him.  
“Boys! Don’t you realise what he is?” She asked them seriously, her voice lowered to keep the others at the table from hearing their conversation.  
“The star of my dreams?” Sirius piped up.  
Lily merely rolled her eyes, “He’s a Witcher.”  
Sirius felt his eyes go wide as they slid back over to the man at the table. He swallowed thickly, this time out of pure nervousness. Sure, the newly dubbed Professor Geralt looked like he could crush your head with his thighs – and Sirius hasn’t even seen the two obviously glorious pillars of muscle yet, he could just tell – but Sirius wasn’t nearly as dumb as his friends might think. If Professor Geralt is a Witcher, that means that he is strictly off-limits for any of Sirius’s daydreams. Luckily, Sirius still had Moony to fill that spot for him.  
His eyes flitted over to where his friend sat laughing at something that James had said and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Yes, not being able to fantasize about the Witcher was no real loss.  
Yennefer strode through the hallways to her class like a woman on a mission. Students parted before her like she was a queen and Yennefer could not quite bring herself to be bothered by the thought. She liked her rapport with the students, they viewed her as someone to worship and she found no fault with that. Her reputation as not only a skilful witch that helped take down Emhyr var Emreis and his minions, the Nilfgardians, but as a brilliant seer had the students keep their distance. It meant that they were usually to starry-eyed by her to ask her silly questions and she could actually do her job in teaching them about divination and tricks of the mind.  
Her robes swayed flawlessly in her wake as her mind wandered back to their newest additions at school. She had met Geralt of Rivia before, during the battle of the keep and there as certainly things left to be… desired. He was quiet, gruff and seemed to have created his own language constructed entirely from grunts and the word fuck. She had started to care for him during the fight against the Nilfgaardians despite his caveman tendencies. Of course, that was before she had found out that he had seen her only for her brilliant mind and was really just one stupidly attractive, yet emotionally cold, oaf.  
She would not make the same mistake again. This was a promise that she made to herself. She would never be vulnerable in front of Geralt of Rivia ever again.  
And speak of the devil and he shall appear, she thought as the sight of his glorious thighs infiltrated her view from the end of the corridor. She followed the tight leather up and over the white shirt that left very little to the imagination and finally settled on his golden eyes that were currently narrowed in her direction. Merlin, what had she done now?  
“Yennefer.” His deep voice grunted out at her when they were finally in speaking distance of each other.  
“Geralt.” She said, with equal disdain that his voice had carried. She did not know what reason he could possibly have for speaking her name in disdain, but she decided not to pry. No, that’s a hornet’s nest best left undisturbed.  
“Jaskier.” The smaller, livelier man piped up from next to Geralt. He struck out his hand to grab hers before planting a lavish kiss on the top.  
Yennefer narrowed her eyes at him. He was a new addition and had not been there the last time she had met Geralt. Although, considering that that was a good ten years ago and this Jaskier seemed to have barely graduated, she supposed that it wasn’t too surprising that she had yet to meet him.  
“Anything I can help the two of you with?” The delicate tilt of her eyebrow was enough to translate her amusement – or the lack thereof.  
Geralt hmm’d and Yennefer had to refrain from saying something that would make future teacher’s meetings rather uncomfortable.  
She decided on a safer response, “What brings you to Hogwarts, Witcher? Last I checked you hunt monsters, not children?”  
Another non-committal rumble and Yennefer was ready to wrap her hands around the infuriating man’s throat. Luckily, the other man, Jaskier, seemed to have sensed her thoughts and decided to use actual words to respond.  
“Professor McGonagall called us in, said that the area has a bit of an Imperi problem.” Yennefer’s other eyebrow started to join the first at this news. “Geralt is here to deal with it, and where Geralt goes, I follow. For where would I be without my muse – and only source of income?” Jaskier joked with a wink.  
Yennefer fought against the sudden knot in her throat. What does she care if Geralt found himself a partner? In fact, she should congratulate him on finding someone so clearly in love with him. It must not have been easy for the poor Witcher, what with his personality of tree-bark and just as hard-headed. No, she told herself strongly, you don’t care for him, remember.  
“Imperi?” The thought suddenly popped back. It was rare for the creatures to attack in an obvious enough manner for it to attract a Witcher. They were isolated creatures and fed on the hopelessness it created in its victim. Yennefer frowned further. They also usually didn’t attack more than one victim in a cycle. This could only mean one thing. The creature that infiltrated dreams to control its prey was being controlled itself. It was not a calming thought.  
Geralt’s eyes seemed to narrow further at her.  
“Yes,” his voice was gravelly, “Although, I’m sure you have known that already.”  
This time, it was Yennefer who narrowed her eyes at him. She knew what he was implying. Knew how power hungry and desperate to end the war she was. Knew that controlling an Imperi was something that she had suggested and even tried, until she could feel its black tendrils tainting her very soul and mind and she had in a last attempt at redemption turned to the same man who now glared at her in contempt.  
“If you got something to say Witcher, spit it out.” Her voice like ice shards.  
His chest merely grumbled and for one, weak moment, Yennefer wondered what it would feel like if she had her head laid against his chest as he grumbled like that. She quickly pushed that thought as far as possible from her mind and forced her body to relax.  
“Until we meet again, Geralt. Jaskier.” Yennefer left no room in her voice for further conversation as she pushed her way past them. And if she swayed her hips a little more enticingly as she walked away from them. Well, at least they would be able to say that they love watching her go.  
“Professor!”  
Geralt’s classroom door slammed open with a bang, interrupting Jaskier’s gentle strumming of his lute and Geralt struggled to himself from growling out loud. He looked up from where he was polishing his broadsword to see four boys eagerly bumble up to his table. Their faces shone with a mix of pride and excitement.  
“What?” He managed to grumble out and the boys’ excitement seemed to falter a little.  
“What my dear friend means to say,” Jaskier flawlessly interfered and flashed the boys a friendly smile, “is what brought you here with such haste?”  
Geralt had turned his attention back to the sword on his table and wished once again that he had politely turned down Minerva when she came to him with their problem. He had told her that he could take care of it outside of the school, but the stubborn witch had insisted that he take up the position of DADA in order to protect the students. Now he wished that he had been more firm in his denial, perhaps then he could be out there in the forbidden forest with Roach, his hippogriff, and not dealing with the many children that seemed to flock towards him.  
“We figured it out!” The boy with messy black hair exclaimed loudly. Geralt placed him as James, one of the seventh-year boys who he has now been teaching for over a week. He frowned further, there has already been two more attacks in the past week, and it had never taken this long for Geralt to track down and kill a monster. He was reaching new levels of irritability that even seemed to rankle Jaskier.  
“The Imperi, they’re… they’re attacking couples.” One of the other boys supplied – Peter.  
“What do you mean?” Jaskier asked, frowning.  
“The attacks seem to be isolated on couples that people might not want together. Olivia is a pureblood and Blake is a muggleborn. They were the first two attacked, two weeks apart. Sam and Danielle are both girls. They were next. Blake, Liam and Amber, well, I’m sure I don’t have to explain too much on that.” Remus’s cheeks flushed pink, “But, it’s a pattern, they’re attacking couples that they don’t think should be together.”  
“Bet its Malfoy.” Sirius spit out from Remus’s side, “That fucker has homophobic racist written all over his ugly death eater face.”  
Geralt said nothing but couldn’t help to agree with the young boy. Abraxas Malfoy certainly was a character. However, Geralt had a rule, and that rule clearly stated to stay the fuck away from humans. He couldn’t kill humans; they weren’t monsters technically. But sometimes, sometimes. Merlin he wished he had made no such rules sometimes.  
Geralt glanced over at Jaskier whose intelligent eyes were shining with a plan. Fuck. It was the only word that seemed to perfectly fit what Geralt was feeling at seeing the bard with the broad grin on his face. This was going to be a total clusterfuck.  
“I have a plan.” Jaskier grinned full of mirth at Geralt. Clearly whatever the bard was about to suggest was going to give Geralt an even bigger headache. “We’ll pretend to date.”  
“That’s illegal. They’re students.” Geralt looked at Jaskier as if he had grown another head in the past few seconds.  
“Not one of the students, my dearest friend. You,” Jaskier wiggled his finger at Geralt suggestively, then pointed at himself, “and me. That way we’ll drag the culprit out.”  
Geralt couldn’t help the grumble that came out. A faint throbbing had started up behind his eyes.  
“No.”  
“You have a better idea? No! When have I ever disappointed you with one of my ideas, darling?”  
Many times. Geralt wanted to answer but somehow managed to contain himself. He truly started to miss those days when it was just him, roach, and whatever monster he was paid to kill.  
Unfortunately for Geralt, he knew Jaskier was right. This was the best idea they had and would result in the least amount of injuries.  
“Fuck.”  
Yennefer frowned as she stared at the tea leaves in her cup. Destiny was a bitch, was all she had to say about that. She glanced once more at the leaves decorating the bottom of the cup. This year was certainly turning out to be more interesting than the previous nine she had spent at Hogwarts. They were well into the first term by now and the Imperi was yet to be stopped.  
A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Oh, Geralt must be so frustrated by now. He was a renowned Witcher, rarely taking more than a week or two on a monster. Yet, here they were, two months later and extraordinarily little progress. Whoever had sunk their claws into the Imperi seemed to know a lot about the dark creatures and how to keep them untraceable. So far, the Witcher was unable to find the creature’s lair and he was certainly more irritable than usual.  
Not that that was any of her concern. She had seen how Jaskier looked at Geralt. Seen how he soothed Geralt’s irritation. Seen how easily he hugged Geralt and touched him. How lovingly he fed Geralt one night during dinner. Sure, the Witcher’s face had remained as stoic as always, but even just the fact that he allowed the flamboyant man to do any of that without biting his head off said a lot. It said everything, really.  
She frowned. It was none of her concern, and the sooner she convinced her heart and the rest of her of it, the better.  
A knock sounded at the flap of her classroom floor that acted as the door, before a telling white head popped through followed by those broad shoulders and that bloody shirt that made him look like a 1400s pirate. Especially since he seemed to have something against buttoning the shirt to the top and well, leather pants on thighs like that just do something to a woman.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Yennefer asked, leaning back against her chair and stretching her long legs out in front of her.  
“I need information.”  
As straight-forward as always, Yennefer thought bitterly.  
“About? You need to be a little more specific than that I’m afraid.”  
“Don’t push it Yennefer. You know what information.” He growled as took a step closer to her.  
Yennefer sighed. As much as she would love to help Geralt in catching the Imperi and whoever was controlling it, she didn’t have any more information than Geralt did. She had already told Jaskier everything about the Imperi that she knew. The man, a bard apparently – and wasn’t that just the thing, who even called themselves a bard anymore these days – was surprisingly easy to talk to and Yennefer could even see the two of them becoming friends one day. He was certainly easier to talk to than the grump in front of her now.  
“I’m sorry Geralt, but I told Jaskier everything I know.” Then, because she’s petty and hurt for some unknown reason, she can’t help but throw in, “I’m sure somewhere in between the sex the two of you are able to talk and he told you?”  
The infuriating man merely hmm’d again and Yennefer nearly lost it. If he wasn’t accusing her of being the culprit, he spoke in monosyllabic grunts.  
“With your background…” Geralt started and, really, she couldn’t be blamed for what she did next.  
Yennefer launched herself at the Witcher, using the surprise of her attack to punch the arsehole in the gut. She pulled her trusty dagger from her thigh, and she knew he recognised it as he squared his shoulders, waiting for her next attack. They circled each other for a few moments, before Yennefer threw herself into the fight again. Her movements were fluid and she fought with the grace of a dancer. But her opponent was a Witcher and he was quicker than her, every thrust of her dagger was met with him smoothly blocking it. The sheer audacity of it, of him not allowing her this when it really was something he owed her, made her blood boil.  
It continued in this manner for several minutes, before Geralt finally managed to corner her against the wall. His one hand trapping her right hand and dagger against the wall above her head, and his other arm pressed against her collarbones, keeping her in place.  
She looked up into his eyes, panting softly from exertion – it had been years after all since she last been in a fight. His yellow eyes stared back down into hers and he was close. So close. She could count his blonde eyelashes if she wanted to. His eyes flickered down and back up, and she knew, she had to do something before this turns into something that both of them would come to regret. So, Yennefer did the first thing that came to her mind.  
She tilted her slightly to the side and down. And bit him on the shoulder. Hard. She could hear the grunt leaving his lips, his hands let go of her and he stepped back, pushing her head back with one hand.  
“Damnit woman!” He growled.  
Yennefer took the opportunity to create some space between them and stepped around the distracted Witcher. Geralt, however, seemed to have other plans as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her back. Yennefer’s foot slipped and she started to topple. The unexpectedness seemed to take even Geralt by surprise as he started to fall with her. He quickly swirled their bodies around and they met the floor with a hard thud. Yennefer lied there for a moment, grateful that her classroom was mostly carpet and pillows, until she realized that it wasn’t soft pillows that broke her fall.  
It was all hard muscle underneath her palms as she pushed started to push herself up. She was stopped as his arm, still around her, tightened. She lifted her head, eyes once more catching his, her hair creating a curtain around them. His free hand lifted to push some hair behind her ear. Geralt’s hand lingered against where her jaw and ear met. His thumbs stroked her cheek once, twice. Yennefer didn’t dare breathe as her Witcher seemed to be in some trance. Her eyes flickered down to his mouth, red lips parted enticingly, and she knew. Knew it was wrong. Yet she started to lower her head, her lips starting to brush his, her eyes closing on their own accord. His lips felt surprisingly soft despite it barely touching hers.  
She was about to increase the pressure into a proper kiss when the trapdoor suddenly slammed open. As if shocked, Yennefer jumped away and scrambled to her feet.  
Her stomach plummeted even further when she saw Jaskier’s head pop up from the gap in the floor. What had she done? Yennefer wasn’t the type to pursue a man who was taken. Especially not when he was taken by someone she would like to be friends with.  
However, Jaskier seemed to not have noticed what was going on, his face scrunched in worry.  
“Two more students were attacked. It happened in broad daylight.”  
Yennefer had managed to avoid Geralt for a whole week after the almost-kiss incident. Luckily the Witcher was distracted enough with teaching the students how to battle an attack in your dreams and with trying to find the Imperi. The creature was turning out to be even more troublesome than its species tended to be.  
She tossed in her bed, the covers long since pushed off and sweat sticking to her skin, and tried to find a comfortable spot to sleep. A quick casting of the Tempus told her it was way past midnight and sleep was futile. Deciding that perhaps now would be as good a time as any to get a head start on marking her student’s projects, Yennefer got up and strolled to her window. She pushed the old thing open for some fresh air and glanced over at the forbidden forest looming darkly in the distance. A familiar flash of white hair caught her attention, and she wondered what the Witcher could possibly want in the forest at this time of the night. He was walking stiffly, and her mind immediately flashed to the Imperi. What if he could not handle this on his own?  
Pulling her arms tightly against her for a moment, she stared as he started making his way into the forbidding trees. He’s a Witcher, she told herself, he could handle this, he was made for this. Yet her heart would not let her stop worrying. Before she could convince herself that he did not want her help, she saw two more figures rushing across the castle grounds.  
This was not good.  
Yennefer threw a robe over her shoulders and rushed through the castle and into the forest in such a blur that she came to a crashing halt at the scene in front of her.  
Geralt was glaring even more than usual at four students, the Marauders, and Yennefer found herself clutching her wand in her hand for the first time in the years.  
Remus was lying unconscious against a tree. Sirius’s one hand was wrapped gently around his shoulder, the rest of his body turned to an obviously angry Witcher, and his wand held tightly in a hand pointed towards Geralt. Peter was cowering behind James, who seemed to be trying to placate Geralt.  
“What the fuck is going on here?” Yennefer could not help the words that had escaped her.  
“Professor!” James’ voice seemed to sob with relief. “He’s been attacked. He’s being controlled by the Imperi.”  
Yennefer’s head snapped back to her Witcher and she took in the signs. His body was stiff, his mutations trying to fight with the iron control that the Imperi had over his mind. He was growling, less in his usual endearing manner, but in a rabid, feral way and it made her scared. Scared for this man that she was not brave enough to admit to how she felt.  
“James,” Yennefer kept her voice low and calm. An Imperi victim did not listen to words, but to tones and she could not have him attack because she sounded panicked. “Get your friends back to the castle, I’ll handle this.  
“But professor-“  
“Now James.” She kept her eyes on Geralt but could hear James collecting the others and leaving.  
It left her alone with Geralt, who stared unfeelingly from dead eyes. She could tell the moment he received a new order as his eyes narrowed at her in contempt. He lunged at her and it was all she could do to leap out of the way. They kept at this for what seemed like hours and Yennefer was getting more and more tired of dodging all his attacks. She knew she could use magic to knock him out, but also knew the dangers of doing so to an Imperi victim. Her distracted thoughts costed her as he was suddenly on her. She fell back hard, seeing stars for a moment before she could feel his strong hands wrap around her neck. Breathing became more difficult and she knew that scratching at his hands would do nothing. She was overpowered. She was smart enough to admit when she lost.  
But this was Geralt. The Witcher who did not just kill monsters mindlessly. Who only killed when it was absolutely necessary. If he killed her, the guilt would eat him alive, she knew it. And so she couldn’t let him. Her magic thrummed in her fingers, but she was hesitant to use it. Magic on an already invaded mind was lethal and she was hesitant to risk it. A thought flittered in her mind and she wondered.  
His hands wrapped tighter and it was now or never. She grabbed him from behind his head and smashed their lips together. Like she had wanted to do back in her classroom a mere week ago. His lips were as soft as she remembered, and his neck was strong underneath her hand. She could feel his hands start to loosen around her neck and she pulled him even closer to her. Feeling how his chest rubbed against hers, how his breathing became more laboured and she wanted to laugh at this feeling bubbling in her chest. He pulled slightly away and rested her forehead against hers.  
“Yennefer?” His husky voiced asked sounded confused and this time she let a laugh escape from her chest.  
“I’m here. I’m fine.” She reassured him, even as she pushed him up and away so that she could sit up and breathe.  
He sat up too and pulled himself to his feet. He swayed for a moment, dazed, before reaching out a hand and helping her up.  
They had barely stood when a cruel laugh sounded from within the trees. Yennefer and Geralt swirled to the direction of the sound. Abraxas Malfoy emerged proudly from the trees, the dark shadow of the Imperi at his flank.  
Yennefer shivered. She was not one to run and hide from danger or monsters, but the Imperi with their burning, inky black taint haunted her since her own mistake years ago and she did not wish to revisit those interactions.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” She was proud that her voice did not waver.  
“I’m just doing my part in helping cleanse the wizarding world.” Malfoy said carelessly. “Getting rid of all the creature and mudblood filth. Those that are unworthy of magic. Letting them know their place in the world. And letting them know how the world will be once the Dark Lord reigns.”  
“And I suppose only purebloods who date other purebloods have the right to do anything?” Yennefer asked, unable to keep the sharp edge from her voice.  
Malfoy smiled maliciously, “Exactly. Glad you understand. It’s a shame Professor. You would have been a great match for the Dark Lord had you not dirtied yourself with the creature scum.”  
Yennefer rolled her eyes and was about to retort when Malfoy whispered something to the creature. It attacked swiftly and Yennefer barely had time to close her eyes to the pain, pain, pain that was about to follow when she heard Geralt grunting in pain. She opened her eyes to see him engaging the Imperi in a fight, a dagger – her dagger – in his hand – and when had he managed to take that from her she wondered absently. She felt like she was underwater and shook her head. Now was not the time to get distracted. Instead, she turned her attention to the Malfoy heir and readied herself for that battle.  
He was quick and smart. His curses dark and dangerous, clear in his intent to hurt. To kill. But he has not fought against the Nilfgaardians all those years ago. He has not fought in any battle and he was no match for her. For Yennefer, who was clever, who was powerful, and who knew exactly how to use her wits and her abilities to the best of her advantage. Still, it had taken an embarrassingly long time to knock him out, her attention divided between him and the pained groans of her Witcher.  
When she finally knocked him out, she fell to her knees, all her energy seeped from the very marrow of her bones. The forest was eerily quiet around her and she lifted her head to see the black ink of the Imperi decorating the forest floor. Her eyes landed on Geralt, on his knees too, his body swaying dangerously. Even in the dark, she could make out the dark blood seeping from various wounds all over his body. She scrambled to her feet and rushed over to him, falling down to her knees in front of him and grabbing his face between her hands.  
He blinked sleepily at her, his eyes dazed.  
“Stay with me Geralt. Don’t go.” She whispered even as his eyes closed and his head slumped heavily against her shoulder. Her body buckled against his weight and she fell down with his head still leaning against her.  
“It’s okay, Madam Pomfrey. I got him. You can go look after Remus and the rest.” Yennefer told the matron kindly, yet firmly.  
Madam Pomfrey simply smiled knowingly at Yennefer before handing her the necessary potions and closing the curtain around Geralt’s bed.  
Yennefer sighed, her hands shaking slightly as she turned to where his unconscious body laid. She lowered the potions onto the table next to his bed and turned to stare at him once more. His shirt was torn in multiple places and blood seeped through it. She had no choice but to vanish his shirt so that she could properly clean his wounds. She worked gently and meticulously, quickly using up the potions next to the bed to avoid infections and to help speed up the process. Her hands lingered against one of the worst scrapes, the Imperi’s teeth marks had ripped deep into the flesh of his shoulder, in a mocking replica of her own bite only a week before and Yennefer took extra care to clean the area, wrapping a bandage tightly around it.  
Geralt shivered violently in the bed and Yennefer took no time to hoist herself up into the small space next to him. Her mind flickered back to her own encounter with the Imperi years prior, remembering how cold and empty she felt after the creature invaded her dreams and her mind.  
She gently wrapped her arm around his chest and rested her head on his good shoulder. Her body shook with his during his next shiver and she quickly cast a warming charm to further help him heat up. Her eyes felt heavy and she promised herself that she would only let herself rest for a few moments while he warmed up and then she’d leave the rest of the healing to Madam Pomfrey’s comfortable hands.  
“Good morning! The sun is shining. The birds are singing. It’s a brand-new day. How are you feeling, dearest friend?” Jaskier’s voice intruded into his wonderful dream of a soft, warm body resting tightly against his.  
“Jaskier.” Geralt grunted at his friend.  
“So how are you feeling, buttercup?” Jaskier asked again, his voice as chipper as ever.  
“Alive.” Came the gruff reply before, “Has Yennefer been here?”  
Geralt watched as Jaskier’s grin widened mischievously.  
“The whole night. Slept in your arms too.” He winked at him.  
“The whole night?” Geralt struggled to sit up with his tired muscles, but he managed and swung his legs off the small hospital bed.  
He can’t imagine how comfortable Yennefer had to be to sleep with him on the bed. He was by no means a small man, and the beds were made for students not yet fully grown into maturity. She must have been cuddling tightly against him. The thought made his chest warm and if one looked very closely, you could see the corner of his mouth tilt up in response. But perhaps one was tired because a Witcher doesn’t show emotion.  
Geralt made his way to where he knew Yennefer was preparing in her classroom for the upcoming week. She sat quietly at her desk, her lips moving along as she read through a student’s essay.  
“Hi.” His voice croaked out and he cleared his throat.  
Yennefer’s head snapped up and she stared at Geralt like a cornered deer.  
“Hi.” Her soft voice greeted. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better.”  
“Sorry I couldn’t visit you in the hospital, I got caught up with telling Dumbledore about everything that happened.”  
“You didn’t visit?” Yennefer swore that he sounded amused.  
“No. Sorry.”  
“That’s strange because I swear Jaskier told me you were there the whole night.” This time there was no mistaking the amusement lacing his words.  
But Yennefer had no time to focus on that as her jaw dropped in horror.  
“Oh no, Jaskier! I feel terrible about this. I’ll explain everything to him.” She rambled.  
Her heart clenched at the thought of having to confess to Jaskier at what happened and then having to pretend that it meant nothing to her.  
“What does Jaskier have to do with this?”  
Geralt’s eyebrows furrowed and it took everything in Yennefer not to reach over to smooth them down again.  
She swallowed and blinked back at the hotness behind her eyes.  
“Well how would you feel if he was kissed by another woman and then that woman stayed by him through the night at the hospital?”  
“Grateful that she’s taken him off my hands?”  
“Geralt!” Yennefer exclaimed, “How can you say that about your boyfriend?”  
Yennefer watched as Geralt’s furrowed again momentarily before they straightened out by themselves. Then, to her great shock, he let out a chuckle which quickly turned into a full-blown laugh.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“The thought of feeling this way towards Jaskier.”  
“What?” Yennefer willed herself to ask more intelligent questions.  
“I was never involved with Jaskier. It was merely a way to draw out the culprit.”  
Geralt took a step closer to Yennefer as she started to connect the dots of the story.  
“Never?”  
“No.”  
Another step.  
“And the way you are feeling? Now?” Her breath caught in her throat at the way he was taking her in.  
“Drawn in. Breathless. A little nervous.” He admitted and took another step closed.  
They were nearly touching now, and Yennefer had to tilt her head to look into his eyes.  
“And what does that mean?”  
“I am in love with you, Yennefer.”  
And then her arms were around him as she pulled him in for another kiss.  
“I told you it was Abraxas Malfoy!” Sirius told Remus as they sat in a secluded corner of the library.  
Usually Sirius would not be seen anywhere near the library, but his Moony had wanted to study, and after recent events there was no way that Sirius could let him go out of his sight again. Ever.  
“Yes, you did Padfoot.”  
“Bet you he did it because he has a crush on Geralt.”  
Remus snorted and Sirius felt a little triumph at making him laugh.  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“You love me.”  
Remus snorted again and Sirius bumped his head against his Moony’s shoulder.  
“Yes, fine, you overgrown dog! I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> UndecidedWitcher also posted a story for their trope bingo. Its called 'My DADA Soulmate' if you wanted to check it out.


End file.
